


Divisés, nous tombons

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Captain America: Civil War [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Divided We Fall, Drabble, No Spoilers, One Shot, SuperBowl teaser, united we stand
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] [Civil War : Spoilers éventuels] Les Avengers ne sont pas capables de se battre en étant divisés. Lorsque la fracture se produit, le monde en sera changé à jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divisés, nous tombons

**Author's Note:**

> Je me suis repue du teaser de Civil War diffusé lors du SuperBowl, et donc je suis fin prête à vous livrer un petit texte à ce propos. Ceci est un drabble d'environ 200 mots.
> 
> Il n'y a pas de spoilers puisque le film n'est malheureusement pas encore sorti :'( Bon, éventuellement quelques spoilers si certaines théories de fans se révèlent correctes.

L'union fait notre force. Ensemble, nous résistons. Les Avengers – passés leurs débuts houleux – ont toujours formé une équipe soudée, menée par deux talentueux super-héros : Iron Man et Captain America. Les ennemis ont plié devant nous, tandis que nous luttions sans relâche : Loki, puis ensuite Ultron...

 

Divisés, nous tombons. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous battre séparément, et encore moins contre des forces qui nous dépassent de très loin. Contre HYDRA, pourquoi pas, mais pas contre une invasion alien, absolument pas.

 

Divisés, nous tombons. Cette guerre fratricide entre Tony Stark et Steve Rogers changera tout dans le monde. Changera tout dans nos vies. Nous continuerons à combattre, mais chacun de notre côté, et nous risquons de commettre des erreurs qui pourraient être fatales. Nous n'aurions pas dû nous abandonner les uns les autres, nous n'aurions pas dû choisir un camp, et pourtant, il le fallait.

 

Ensemble, nous résistons. Divisés, nous tombons. Nous sommes les Avengers. Nous avons sauvé le monde. Nous avons vu des amis perdre le combat. Et maintenant, le plus important d'entre eux vient de perdre lui aussi. Nous ne serons plus jamais les mêmes. Notre temps est révolu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 195.
> 
> Je suis partie du principe que Steve était mort, puisque tous les indices nous mènent sur cette piste pour le moment, mais personne n'en est sûr actuellement. (Si cette théorie se révèle vraie, je compte sur vous pour me suivre lorsque j'irais tuer un ou deux scénaristes :p)


End file.
